Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to improved systems and methods for processing and recording audio with integrated script mode.
Many systems and methods have been created to record performance audio. Some such systems include a multi-track audio recorder wired to one or more microphones or receiving wireless audio from one or more microphones. That is, one or more performers performing on a sound stage are recorded by one or more microphones that are directly wired to, or communicate wirelessly with, a single or multiple track audio recorder. In some such systems, the audio recorder combines the single track of audio received from each microphone to create one multi-track audio file. In many such systems, the received audio and/or the multi-track audio is timestamped with a time reference signal such as a Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (“SMPTE”) timecode signal containing information regarding the hour, minute, second, frame, type of timecode (i.e., nondrop or drop frame), and user-definable information. Such information allows audio to be more easily matched and/or combined with simultaneously recorded video or other performance components.
Typically, the quality of audio recorded by an audio recording device is modified within the audio recorder. That is, a user of the audio recorder listens to the received audio and makes various adjustments to the audio recording circuitry to improve the quality thereof. One such adjustment is gain, or amplification, of the received audio. In some such systems, the change in gain or amplification of the audio is made by modifying one or more amplification circuits located in the audio recorder, and these adjustments may be made locally at the audio recorder via knobs, slides, and the like.
In the process of recording sound for scripted productions via an audio recording system, it is necessary for the sound engineer to view a copy of the script in advance of, or during, recording in order to know how to mix the audio from multiple sources that typically correspond to audio sources from individual actors. The script is typically distributed on a daily basis to the sound engineer in written form.